runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive8
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you My talk page I should probably talk to a wiki staff member but do you know why my talk page does not have the option "Leave message" anymore? Cheers, 21:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh haha, thanks. 01:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help we really appreciate it! Oath Knights 02:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble. It seems this wiki works a lot different then the runescape wiki. Hope I can actually be useful in the future :p Purewildman 17:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sadface I tried working my AWB again earlier today but when I tried to log in as AoSBot on the Browser it said "Unable to find user." = ( 21:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I probably should talk to Wiki Staff but I never seem to find the time. The clean-up is going to take some time, I tried to look through User:Purewildman's contributions to find somethings to fix and I stumbled upon a lot of misplaced pages. This would've been easier with a bot. = ( 21:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Clan Picture Hello, I wanted to know what the procedure is for photo stealing. Another clan has used a picture that is of my clan fighting the KBD. I would just rather not have my clan member's avatars seen on a clan page that they are not part of. Thanks for your time and any help you can provide. Purewildman 02:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again. Hello, obviously even after reading the help page, I don't understand how to correctly edit pages. Therefore, I will only be editing my own clan page from now on. Once again I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I did have one question. Wouldn't it be easier on you if you made active and helpful people like AOS wannabe and Gr8tkingchaos administrators? You are the only administrator and they have been working pretty hard at helping out, just curious. Sorry again, Purewildman 07:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahh thanks for the response, it just looked like you could use some more help, it's good that others are coming back to give a hand. Have a good day/night. Purewildman 07:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, ~Trust taster, trusted23@live.com. 09:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC). Please ban ip address user 16:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Blocking After a block could you post Template:Ban appeal followed by your signature on the user's talk page so that they are aware of their rights. Thanks, 21:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ TEST This comment was written by 23:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, the template looks good. = ) 16:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Praying for daylight Hopefully I'll be back March 4th for real :) 14:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Archive Box Hope you like the archive box :) I updated it with some new code. 16:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm a member of the Rogue Ninja Civilization. I noticed you are looking for a clan to feature on the front page? What kind of criteria are you looking for in a featured clan? Thanks for your time. Purewildman 07:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) If we're doing Featured Clan, I'd like to nominate The Rising Dark. It's a pretty new clan and it's trying to get word around right now. 12:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) How much? Willing to pay Cash for the featured clan spot, were a new clan, trying to get out there, without a budget! Not to mention were tired of all these free sites spamming peoples computers with ads, and spyware! So how much for the spot? Linden email: ggtpro.com@gmail.com 23:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Will do. I think she meant to do it a couple of weeks back, but never got around to it. 13:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Minigamegod, the Rogue Ninja Civilization is still interested if the spot is still open. If not, then maybe next time : ) Thanks for your time Purewildman 15:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) featured clan I believe i have done it right, thank you for choosing us. Of course i accept lol. if i havnt done it right, would you be as kind as to put it in the right place? thanks 17:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YW & YW & Saddly no... IDK when I'll be back and my punishment could get worse tommorrow or better... It all jst depends... (FREAKIN BS!!!!!!!!!) <--- I didn't say that if anyone ask :P 23:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Also mini what's the 900th page! o.o? 00:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Color Change I am content with these changes. 02:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:RuneScape Success I came back to RuneScape, I didn't exactly quit before, I just took a short break. I think I should share my success with you so go to Level 55 Wilderness on World 176. Okay? = P 14:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The page Clan:RS police force has major problems, apparently you cannot edit the page due to a spam filter and you cannot add categories since there is an invisible category that prevents you from adding another category, and when you try to delete the unneeded category, a message pops up about the spam filter. Can you see what we can do to fix this? Thanks, 15:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) CSS Chrome now supports the gradients in the mannor it did before. The update that makes them look the same as in firefox 4 will be comming soon :) So yay! lol. And if you have any problems with things not working right after chrome update or something press "F5" on your keyboard, it will reload the css files and make it work properly. 22:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Activity I am indeed, I apologize for my lack of a presense, I have been busy the last two weeks putting a lot of things together. I will be taking upon my usual activity here in roughly a week but I will check in multiple times. 21:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Slide Show on the Rogue Ninja Civilization Hello minigamegod, I'm having problems with getting the slide show on our clan page working. I just added a photo to it and now it won't change pictures. Am I doing something wrong? Thanks for any help you might have! Purewildman 05:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks minigamegod. I recently updated my browser to firefox 4 beta, so I'm thinking it might have something to do with that. :p Sorry forgot to sign Purewildman 21:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Excel/Firefox_Vs._Chrome_The_Real_Story 00:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Block Please block . They have had sufficient warning about their edits. 05:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks :D 06:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Page wanting to be Deleted: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Chat_Central Reason for wanting this page Deleted: This page was made by an old clan mate that doesn't come to the chat anymore. Other important information: I can prove I am Chat Central, if needed. Chat Central 09:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Chat Central Hello. Our clan repesentative has left a message on the United Generation thread, to announce our intentions of becoming an ally, and we have not receive an response. If you could respond please send an message to our clan email address at oathknights@gmail.com. Thanks. Oath Knights 22:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Please block again. 01:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Stone please take time to read the article, what the user is posting may not be vandalism if you compare it to the vulgarities on the page. I urge all of you to vote for deletion on the linked page listed on the Aoa page. Thanks, 02:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What ever happened to RSC:AGF? Look at the edits this user is posting, he says that the Aoa article contains derogatory comments about the clan and should be deleted yet you and Stone perceive that as vandalism. In my oppinion, the user is simply trying to keep the community vandal free. Please read the Clan:Aoa page fully and then tell me if the article itself is not vandalism. Cheers, 11:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges/Pictures Did you create the badges on this wiki? -Emperorhester RE:Aoa First of all, he never stated the clan was fake, he wanted to remove the defamatory comments on the page. Let's take a hypothetical stance here; imagine someone created a Wiki page for your clan, assuming one did not already exist, and wrote about the clan in a derogatory fashion and called members of the clans not only fools but also slaves to the founder/leader. Would you not undo or delete the edits on the page? Secondly, using another hypothetical stance, let's say that you were new to the Wiki and someone posts on your talk page to stop doing what was described above and told you to prove yourself or be banned. Being new to the community, you are unaware of all the policies so you don't understand why someone is "calling you out" for fixing and/or deleting derogatory comments about your clan. The unregistered user is blocked, however, he/she assumes that his/her inability to edit for a short period of time is due to an internet error, so they keep trying to fix their clan page. Eventually the person is unblocked and does again what was described in the paragraph above, hardworking administrators and common visitors of the Wiki tell the user to stop once again, however, the user is still confused and continues to try and fix his clan page. Thus causing said user to be yet again blocked, and this cycle would repeat itself until he/she was permanently banned or the IP address is changed. Lastly, I didn't mean for my previous comments to sound as if you were doing a bad job, I believe you and Stone are very dedicated members of the community but our views have conflicted on this one issue. Excel and I believe that the user mentioned above is innocent and unaware of what's going on, we believe that there should be easier access to the Wiki guidelines and policies so that newer users are more aware, and also both parties followed proper procedure but, like the Constitution of the United States, there can be many different interpretations and we should work together to end this kind of confusion. I would like to conclude by congratulating you on 1700 total level, and thanks for reading this wall. Cheers, 20:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Please block . 21:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I agreed with the first punishment of 3 days, however, after that, a one month punishment was very unneeded as we should have scrutinized the situation more carefully. Still, seeing as we don't have a clear policy on blocking and it is the administrator's discretion that determines the block length, I do not contend on the length of the block but rather on the reason for the block. During the initial three day, cool down, block we as a community should have focused in on what was going on and wether or not this was a case of vandalism or a clan member trying to fix his clan page. On a different note, I believe we should lay down strict guidelines for block length as they are either non-existent or largely unenforced. Comparing the differences in block length can be clearly shown by two examples: 1) This user goes from a block period of one week all the way to one week even after his fourth block. 2) This user goes from a block period of one day to infinite if you look at the January, 2009 portion of the block log, which consists of a total of two blocks. Although both of these users have very different offenses, it is clearly shown that there is a wide variety of block lengths given for different users by different administrators. Furthermore, instead of contending about the Aoa page we should focus more on fixing policies and stopping current problems. Cheers, 02:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC)